Não vá embora
by Karen13
Summary: Cansado das brigas intermináveis de seus amigos, Harry tranca Rony e Hermione em uma sala para resolverem suas diferenças. Mas quem sabe o que pode acontecer? Música: Não vá embora, Marisa Monte.


**_Nota da autora_**: Essa songfic foi composta especialmente para o capítulo 15 da fic "Harry Potter e a Centelha de Esperança", porém sua leitura é possível sem a leitura prévia da fic.

Não vá embora

Por Karen

Então, Sr. Weasley. Quais os monitores vão cuidar da decoração de Natal este ano?

Rony respirou profundamente, procurando calma em algum lugar dentro de seu ser. Ele não sabia onde, mas sabia que precisava encontrar – _e depressa. _Ou estava arriscado a levar uma grande bronca da Profª. McGonagall se fosse um pouquinho grosso. O problema era que estava atrasado – _muito atrasado. _E a professora não parava de tagarelar. Não parava nem um minuto sequer de lhe encher de um monte de perguntas idiotas que, pior, não lhe diziam respeito.

Petterson, ´O Brian, Tyler... – Rony enumerou, impaciente, os nomes que sabia dos monitores que iriam começar a arrumação de Natal do castelo no próximo fim de semana, sob a supervisão dos monitores-chefes: Hermione e aquele carinha idiota da Corvinal. - ...e acho que mais aqueles dois gêmeos do quinto ano da Lufa-lufa... os "Vlocken-qualquer-coisa".

Ele sabia disso não porque Hermione tivesse lhe contado. Não, não. Claro que não. Era porque um dos monitores do quinto ano da Grifinória tinha lhe dito. E agora a Profª. McGonagall estava lhe pegando de "pato" para fazer essas perguntas. E ele estava irritado porque ela não deveria estar fazendo essas perguntas a ele. Rony era um simples monitor; porque ela não perguntava para o tão importante e imbecil "monitor-chefe"? Ou aquele carinha idiota só servia mesmo para atrapalhar seu namoro (ou ex-namoro, seja lá o que fosse) com Hermione?

McGonagall olhou Rony severamente por detrás dos óculos quadrados após a referência dele aos monitores da Lufa-lufa como "Vlocken-qualquer-coisa". Rony nem se importou. Não estava mesmo com paciência para se lembrar daquele nome difícil e idiota, que não tinha nada a ver com ele. Aliás, ele não tinha nada a ver com nadinha naquela história. Ele não era monitor-chefe, não é? Não tinha a mínima obrigação de saber tudo aquilo. A vontade que tinha mesmo era mandar a professora ir perguntar tudo isso ao idiota do "Summer-não-sei-o-quê", mas sabia que não podia dizer isso, ou a professora o interpretaria mal, e as coisas ficariam pretas para seu lado.

Ah, Sr. Weasley... – a professora parecia desolada. – Onde está a Srta. Granger, afinal? Eu preciso perguntar tudo isso para alguém que _realmente_ esteja a par do assunto.

Rony mordeu os lábios com muita força para não dizer algo _realmente _rude à professora. Por que, afinal de contas, ela não perguntava aquilo _aos _monitores-chefes? _Aquele filho da mãe da Corvinal deve ser mesmo um mané para a McGonagall preferir perguntar essas coisas a mim, "o alguém que _realmente _não está a par do assunto", do que a ele! _Rony se controlou imensamente para não bufar. E é claro que McGonagall não podia encontrar Hermione agora. Por que era _ele_, Rony, que deveria estar se encontrando com Hermione naquele mesmo instante. Mas não... ele estava ali, perdendo tempo com assuntos que não eram da sua conta.

Eu não sei onde está Hermione. – Rony respondeu aborrecido, e não estava mentindo tanto assim. Afinal, Hermione já deveria ter-se mandado daquela sala no sexto andar depois de esperar tanto tempo.

O senhor, _pelo menos, _pode avisá-la que preciso falar com ela? – a professora insistiu, num tom que Rony achou, no mínimo, arrogante. Ou talvez ele apenas estivesse tão irritado, que visse tudo pelo lado ruim.

Eu aviso. – Rony murmurou entredentes. – Posso ir agora, professora?

Ora, vá. – McGonagall fez um gesto impaciente com a mão, uma expressão de desânimo no rosto. Rony não esperou que ela mudasse de idéia e praticamente saiu correndo dali.

__

Ótimo! Realmente maravilhoso! Tudo o que ele mais queria era perder quinze minutos numa conversa inútil e ficar atrasado. Rony subiu as escadas que levavam ao terceiro andar de dois em dois degraus, em seguida pegou um atalho, perdendo o fôlego de tanto que corria. Mas sabia que não adiantaria nada, só estava mesmo se cansando à toa. Hermione nunca iria esperá-lo tanto tempo. _Óbvio que não._ Por que esperaria tanto tempo, se não queria mais saber dele e sempre tomava cuidado para ficar a uma distância de pelo menos cinco metros dele?

Aliás, Rony nem imaginava porque raios ela tinha marcado esse encontro. Tudo era muito estranho. Aquela carta, o encontro, o lugar. Ele não conseguia enxergar que motivo ela poderia ter para querer encontrá-lo a sós no final das aulas. Reconciliação é que não podia ser. Da última vez que Rony a beijou, Hermione deixou bem claro que não queria que aquilo se repetisse outra vez. E, agora, ela tinha recusado o convite dele de passar o Natal n´A Toca e preferiu ir para a Alemanha. _Para ficar longe dele._ Harry poderia dizer o que quisesse, mas Rony estava convencido que Hermione queria ficar longe dele. Bem longe. O máximo que pudesse.

Por isso, aquele encontro não fazia sentido. Rony chegou ao sexto andar, atravessou o corredor, mais apressado e irritado do que nunca, batendo os pés enquanto caminhava. _Nenhum sentido. _Ele ouviu um som abafado vindo do armário de limpeza do Filch pelo qual passou, mas ignorou o fato. _Bem, talvez Hermione apenas queira jogar na minha cara o quanto eu sou "ridículo e infantil", como ela sempre faz questão de dizer. É, deve ser isso, Rony, e você, todo idiota, ficou pensando nesse encontro o dia todo, como um bocó, imaginando se tudo não daria certo dessa vez! Como eu sou burro!_

Rony parou de frente à tapeçaria dos centauros. Eram formados por estrelas, que cintilavam, trocando de lugar. Ele ficou encarando aquela tapeçaria, imaginando o que deveria fazer. Então um dos centauros – o maior – se mexeu, encarando-o ameaçadoramente. Segurava uma lança longa nas mãos.

Você sabe ler as estrelas? – perguntou.

Rony ficou fitando-o de volta por alguns minutos, um pouco abobado. Não estava entendendo patavina. Não era para ele dizer a senha? Hermione tinha escrito uma senha na carta que lhe mandou. Por que aquele centauro estava lhe perguntando aquilo, então?

Anh... sei lá. – Rony respondeu confuso. – Nunca tentei.

O centauro bateu o casco, aborrecido, e apontou a lança para Rony, que arregalou os olhos, recuando. Outros dois centauros, que estavam ao lado do maior, também se mexeram, apontando suas lanças. Que porcaria de lugar era aquele? Por que ele tinha que saber ler as estrelas? Quem se importava com as estrelas? Ah, Hermione ia ouvir umas boas se ainda estivesse ali dentro!

Você tem mais duas chances. – o centauro disse ameaçadoramente.

Hum... – Rony grunhiu. – Espera um pouco aí, camarada. – o centauro fez uma cara feia, mas pelo menos não disparou a lança ou coisa pior.

Rony revirou os bolsos da capa até encontrar a carta de Hermione que recebera pela manhã. Abriu-a e verificou a senha, escrita naquela letra redonda e caprichada dela. Pigarreou e encarou o centauro. Sua boca se abriu em espanto quando viu que a palavra estava escrita – _literalmente – _nas estrelas, o tempo todo.

Ei, que pomba é essa?

O centauro estreitou o olhar e outros centauros apontaram suas lanças. Rony se encolheu ligeiramente.

Eu não quis dizer que essa era a senha! – ele tentou se explicar, mas como os centauros não pareciam muito dispostos, ele emendou depressa: - _Sabedoria! _Essa é a senha! Tá ali nas estrelas, pode olhar!

Não foi necessário que olhassem. Os centauros, após ouvirem a senha, abaixaram as lanças e abriram espaço. Rony observou, abismado, as estrelas se reorganizarem, formando nitidamente uma porta e uma maçaneta. Ele espiou a maçaneta, desconfiado. Não parecia muito _material_ para que fosse tocada.

Ei, dá mesmo pra abrir por aqui? – perguntou. O centauro soltou um som desdenhoso pelo nariz. Rony decidiu interpretar como um "sim" e tocou a maçaneta, inesperadamente sólida, girando-a em seguida.

Os olhos de Rony se ofuscaram quando ele abriu a porta. A sala era totalmente arredondada, até mesmo o teto, e este parecia ser como o do Salão Principal; mas não refletia o céu lá fora como o salão, pois Rony sabia que lá fora era um fim de tarde nebuloso, e ali o céu refletia o que parecia ser o amanhecer de um sol brilhante. Não havia móveis ou outros objetos; apenas janelas, também arredondadas, que circundavam toda a sala. Os raios alaranjados e brilhantes do sol formavam feixes de poeira iluminada. Os olhos de Rony, no entanto, pararam de observar a sala e bateram em uma pessoa sentada no chão, encostada à parede embaixo de uma das janelas.

__

E no meio de tanta gente eu encontrei você

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Não podia estar vendo direito. _Não podia. _À sua frente, parado próximo à porta, a luz opaca dos raios de sol iluminando-o e ofuscando seus olhos, estava Rony. Ela sentiu uma corrente gelada na boca do estômago. Ele parecia muito bonito ali, parado, como que em estado de contemplação, os raios pálidos de sol se refletindo nos cabelos ruivos, que caiam ligeiramente sobre os olhos. _Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Hermione! Pare de pensar desse jeito toda vez que o vê! _O que ele estava fazendo ali, afinal?

Você veio. – Rony sussurrou, aparentando surpresa, mas uma _boa surpresa. _Um sorriso tímido se formou em seus lábios, enquanto ele encostou a porta com um clique. Ele não parava de fitá-la, o que deixou Hermione muito embaraçada. Ela preferia quando ele não a encarava daquela forma. _Era muito mais fácil. _– Que bom que você não foi embora.

Hermione sentiu um nó desagradável na garganta e preferiu desviar o olhar. Era muito complicado olhá-lo, principalmente quando estavam sozinhos. Tudo retornava à tona; tudo o que ela sentia. E tudo o que ele sempre fazia para magoá-la.

O que você está fazendo aqui, Rony? – ela perguntou, tentando soar indiferente, mas sentiu que a voz tremeu um pouco.

O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – ele repetiu a pergunta, confuso. – Você marcou esse encontro, e eu vim, oras!

Hermione se virou para ele, levantando-se do chão, sem entender. Rony parecia tão atrapalhado quanto ela. _O que ele está dizendo?_

É claro que não o chamei aqui! – ela retrucou, assumindo aquele tom mandão que sabia que ele detestava. – Por que eu o chamaria aqui?

Houve uma pausa. Rony pareceu magoado de princípio, então a expressão dele mudou e ficou dura de repente.

É claro. – ele disse com sarcasmo. – Por que você me chamaria aqui, afinal? Nós não temos nada pra conversar. _Nada mesmo._

Ela percebeu que tinha sido fria demais. Mas não teve coragem de se redimir do erro. Rony também era bem grosso quando queria.

Ele se virou, dando as costas a ela, e chutou a porta bruscamente, irritado, resmungando palavras incompreensíveis das quais Hermione pôde apenas entender "idiota", "bocó" e algo parecido com "cabeça de abóbora". Hermione engoliu em seco, como se reunisse coragem.

Eu vim aqui porque a Profª. McGonagall marcou um encontro. – Hermione disse, observando as tentativas inúteis de Rony quebrar a porta. Ela não entendia porque ele estava fazendo aquilo, se era bem mais simples apenas girar a maçaneta. Mas ele estava com a mão sobre ela, forçando-a e chutando a porta, uma expressão obstinada no rosto fechado. – Mas parece que ela teve um problema, pois não apareceu.

Você não precisa se explicar. – Rony disparou num tom gelado, ainda forçando a porta. – Nós não somos nada um do outro, lembra? – ele grunhiu, enquanto lutava com a porta. Hermione ainda não entendia por que ele estava fazendo aquilo. – Além disso... – a voz dele estava abafada. - ...pode esperar sentada. McGonagall te deu um bolo. Acabei de falar com ela, e ela nem imaginava onde você estava. Aliás, ela estava te procurando.

Como? – Hermione perguntou abismada. – Mas ela me mandou uma carta marcan...

Rony exclamou um palavrão muito grosseiro, enfurecido, chutando a porta com tamanha força, que produziu um som alto que ecoou pela sala. Em seguida, ele gritou, pulando num pé só. Obviamente, machucara o dedão do pé.

Rony, francamente! O que está fazendo!

Essa droga de porta! – ele se virou para Hermione, irritado, seu rosto vermelho e suado pelas tentativas frustradas de forçar a porta. – Está emperrada!

Ora, por favor! – Hermione retrucou com desdém, caminhando até a porta e postando a mão direita na maçaneta, sem girá-la. Rony a fitou emburrado. – Você é que não deve ter feito direito!

Ela tentou girar a maçaneta. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Estava _mesmo _emperrada.

Há, o que me diz dessa, _gênio?_

Hermione lançou um olhar fuzilante a ele por cima dos ombros, mas Rony mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Havia um brilho divertido nos olhos dele. Hermione bufou, soltou a maçaneta e recuou um passo, mantendo a pose superior.

Isso não é nada. – ela disse, sacando a varinha. – Um feitiçozinho simples deve resolver.

Humpt, é claro!– Rony exclamou ainda sarcástico. Hermione não gostava quando ele assumia esse tom com ela, e seu sangue ferveu de raiva. – Como a porta ousaria desobedecer a uma ordem de Hermione Granger? Pobre porta, sinto pena dela...

Hermione apenas soltou um barulho de desprezo pelo nariz, ignorando-o. Apontou a varinha para a porta e disse _"Alorromora!". _A porta emitiu um cliqueHermione sorriu, presunçosa.

Viu como foi fácil? – ela se virou para Rony, que encarava a porta sem acreditar. Hermione caminhou até ela, colocou a mão na maçaneta... mas ela girou em falso dessa vez. – Não é possível!

O quê, não abriu?

Não!

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam. Então, os olhos de Rony voltaram a porta e ele, subitamente, começou a gargalhar. Hermione não podia crer que ele estivesse rindo de algo tão sério. Mas Rony não parava, ria, ria descontrolado, sua gargalhada preenchia a sala vazia, e Hermione não sabia como agir. Ela ficou ali, parada, observando-o se contorcer de tanto rir, lágrimas aparecendo no canto de seus olhos. E ela continuava ali, boquiaberta, sem ação.

Rony! Rony, pare! – ela exclamou quase histérica. – Pare de rir!

Mas ele não parou. Ele continuou a rir, e aquele riso enlouquecido penetrava nos ouvidos de Hermione, perfurando-os, machucando-os... fazendo-a se lembrar de quando eles riam juntos...

PARE, RONY!- ela gritou, caminhando até ele e puxando sua camisa com as duas mãos. – PARE DE RIR!

Por causa do puxão que Hermione deu em sua camisa, Rony se inclinou um pouco sobre ela, aproximando seu rosto do da garota. Ele parou de rir. O sorriso foi sumindo gradativamente, dando lugar a uma expressão séria. Rony respirava sobre ela. Hermione sentia o ar quente sobre si. O tecido da camisa estava sendo esmigalhado entre seus dedos – de nervoso, de ansiedade, de emoção. Ela sentiu de novo o cheiro dele, e era muito bom. Fazia muito tempo que ela não ficava tão perto dele a ponto de sentir seu cheiro, sua respiração...

Eles permaneceram ali, parados, encarando um ao outro. Um filme passava na cabeça de Hermione. Ela se lembrou, num único segundo, de tudo que eles passaram juntos... das palavras, dos gestos, dos sonhos... até das brigas. E, subitamente, Hermione se pegou _desejando _que Rony fechasse os olhos e a beijasse...

__

Entre tanta gente chata sem nenhuma graça

Mas Rony arrancou os braços de Hermione de sua camisa e se afastou, magoado demais para beijá-la. _Mesmo que tivesse a vontade de fazê-lo. _Hermione estava brincando com ele, isso sim. Ele sabia muito bem que se a beijasse, ela o afastaria depois, dizendo que já tinha repetido várias vezes que não era para Rony fazer aquilo de novo.

__

"É claro que não o chamei aqui! Por que eu o chamaria aqui?"

É claro, por que o chamaria ali? Só para brincar com seus sentimentos de novo. Rony deu as costas a ela e caminhou até a janela. O céu lá fora estava nublado, escuro, e ameaçava nevar. O lago estava congelado. À beira dele, um casal estava deitado na grama, conversando, um de frente para o outro. Deveriam ser meio birutas para estarem nos jardins com todo aquele frio, mas ainda sim Rony sentiu uma pontinha de inveja. Não dava pra reconhecer de quem se tratavam àquela distância, mas dava para notar que eles pareciam completamente hipnotizados um pelo outro, como ele e Hermione tinham sido um dia.

Rony admitia – pelo menos para si mesmo – que tinha lá feito suas burradas. Como sempre fazia, aliás. Admitia isso também, por mais que não fosse muito agradável. Mas não achava que Hermione tinha o direito de puni-lo desse jeito cruel. Ela tinha lá suas razões para não quer mais ficar com ele. Até aí tudo bem. Mas não era justo que brincasse dessa maneira com ele, sabendo que Rony ainda gostava dela. _(E que talvez nunca deixasse de gostar.) _Não era justo que ela o chamasse ali, depois dissesse que não queria nada com ele, e então tentá-lo dessa maneira... Isso era jogo sujo, e ele não pensava que Hermione pudesse ser capaz disso. Não Hermione – _a sua garota, a sua melhor amiga... _Mas parecia que ela era sim capaz, e estava decidida a continuar punindo-o.

Rony...

Era a voz dela. Parecia um pouco mais branda do que antes, mas Rony sabia que era tudo fingimento. Para depois se tornar dura novamente, e então feri-lo mais uma vez. Não, não, não iria ceder. Ignorou-a.

Nós precisamos sair daqui. – disse num tom prático, vazio. A neve começava a cair. Rony lançou um último olhar invejoso ao casal do lago – o rapaz, naquele momento, acariciava o rosto da garota – antes de girar nos calcanhares e dirigir-se até a porta, passando por Hermione sem sequer olhá-la.

Não vai adiantar, Rony. – a voz dela soou um pouco atrás dele, enquanto Rony forçava novamente a maçaneta. – Deve estar trancada.

– Tem que haver um jeito de abrir essa porta! – ele retrucou aumentando o tom de voz, começando a ficar desesperado. Não podia continuar ali sozinho com Hermione. Era doloroso demais para que conseguisse suportar. – Não é possível que não possa abrir!

Ele continuou forçando a porta, mas a maçaneta agora girava em falso, como se a sala estivesse se divertindo às custas dele. Quando Hermione usou o feitiço, parecia que a porta tinha destrancado, mas era só enganação. Como aquilo era possível? Rony girou a maçaneta mais uma vez, empurrando a porta com o corpo, mas ela não se movia um único centímetro.

Rony, pare, você vai se machucar! – Hermione exclamou – talvez preocupada, Rony não sabia, nem acreditava – quando ele começou a bater o corpo contra a porta, tentando arrombá-la, mas era tão inútil quanto dar murro em ponta de faca. – Rony...

Ele parou, mas não porque ela pediu. Encostou a testa na porta, exausto, seu ombro doendo por causa das batidas contra a madeira dura. O suor escorria por seu corpo, mesmo que soubesse que nevava e estava frio lá fora. Mas, estranhamente, aquela sala era quente; talvez fosse o sol em sua cabeça. Mas não importava qual fosse o mistério daquela maldita sala maluca. O que importava era que não conseguiriam sair dali tão cedo, e Rony teria que continuar _próximo_ a Hermione.

Sabia que ela estava ali, perto dele, talvez até ao seu lado. Mas não queria vê-la. Tornava tudo pior e mais difícil de enfrentar. Fechou os olhos, desolado, desejando que ela ficasse longe dele. _Vá embora, Mione, apenas vá embora e me deixe aqui sozinho._

__

Você veio

Rony parecia tão miserável ali, com a testa encostada na porta, os olhos fechados, uma expressão de dor e cansaço no rosto, que chegava a ser assustador. Hermione sentiu algo doer dentro do peito, e sabia que estava arrependida por ter sido tão dura com ele durante todo esse tempo. Tá certo que Rony tinha sido muito estúpido com ela – _e o que era pior, não confiou em você – _mas Hermione sempre soube, desde o início, que Rony era um cabeça-dura e que as coisas seriam assim se ficassem juntos. Ela assumiu o risco e, agora, estava fugindo dos obstáculos que sabia que estariam em seu caminho no exato momento em que se arriscou.

Tinha que admitir: sentia falta dele. Sentia muita, muita falta de Rony. Jamais pensou – ou permitiu-se pensar – que se apaixonaria por Rony, por alguém como ele. Alguém que, aparentemente, se misturava à multidão. Mas Hermione o enxergou, foi como se ele se destacasse a seus olhos, e ninguém mais tivesse a mínima graça depois disso. E, agora, ele estava ali, desolado, e Hermione com o coração partido.

Ela estendeu a mão, mas logo fechou-a, recolhendo-a depressa. Sabia que Rony estava muito ferido naquele momento – _talvez com alguma razão – _e pioraria as coisas se impusesse sua presença a ele. Não que tivesse alguma escolha, já que estavam presos naquela sala. Mas poderia, ao menos, afastar-se dele. Além disso, doía ficar ali, olhando para ele daquele jeito.

Hermione se sentia péssima. Caminhou, praticamente se arrastando, e se sentou novamente no chão, debaixo da janela. Alguns flocos de neve, que caía lá fora, penetraram sorrateiros pela janela e grudaram em seu cabelo. O teto, no entanto, continuava a refletir o nascimento de um sol cintilante, num céu que gradualmente ia se tornando muito azul. Era irônico que o teto refletisse um céu tão luminoso quando havia tamanha mágoa debaixo dele. Hermione abraçou as pernas, encostando o queixo nelas, pensativa. Pelo canto dos olhos, ainda conseguia ver Rony, encostado à porta.

__

E eu que pensava que não ia me apaixonar

Nunca mais na vida

Os passos de Hermione ecoaram naquele silêncio modorrento. Rony apertou os olhos, sentindo uma imensa dor no peito. Um vazio se alastrou por dentro, como veneno correndo em suas veias. _Por que tem que ser desse jeito? _Por que ele sempre estragava tudo? Por que Hermione nunca o compreendia? Por que sempre aparecia algo – ou alguém – para atrapalhar? Por que eles tinham que brigar tanto?

Ele abriu os olhos e desencostou-se da porta. Virou-se apenas o suficiente para, com o rabo dos olhos, enxergar Hermione abraçada às pernas, a cabeça enterrada nos joelhos. Seus cabelos caíam desarranjados pelos lados do corpo, iluminados por aquela luz pálida do amanhecer. Pequenos flocos de neve penetravam pela janela, confundindo as estações dentro da sala. Rony se virou completamente, ainda fitando-a, encostando as costas à porta. Não agüentou mais aquele silêncio.

Por que você me mandou aquela carta, Hermione?

Ela levantou um pouco o rosto, os cabelos ainda caindo à frente dos olhos.

Eu não sei que carta é essa! Eu não mandei nenhuma carta pra você! Por que mandaria uma carta se poderia ir direto a você e falar pessoalmente?

Rony apenas a encarou de volta, atordoado. Por que Hermione não deixava de ser lógica até mesmo nos momentos mais complicados como aquele? O que ela dizia fazia sentido. Ele mesmo ponderou essa questão no café da manhã, quando comentou com Harry como era estranho que ela lhe mandasse uma carta, se estava a apenas alguns metros de distância dele na mesa. Ele suspirou profundamente.

Eu estou confuso, Hermione.

Eu também estou...

Ele riu baixinho.

É estranho ouvir você dizer que não entende alguma coisa.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

Que bobagem, Rony... – houve uma pausa ligeiramente tensa, na qual nenhum dos dois soube o que dizer. – Ei, você a tal carta está aí com você?

Está. Você quer ver?

Ela assentiu, e Rony atravessou a distância que os separava, sentando-se ao seu lado no chão. O silêncio era quase palpável. Rony desejava que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas como Hermione apenas o encarava, ele decidiu apanhar logo aquela maldita carta. Estava em algum bolso, tinha acabado de mexer nela antes de entrar... ele revirou vários e finalmente encontrou-a.

Rony estendeu o envelope. Hermione o aceitou. Os dedos deles se tocaram. Os dois se entreolharam. tensos. Rony soltou o envelope e Hermione o puxou depressa.

As sobrancelhas dela foram se franzindo mais e mais à medida que lia a carta. Ao final dela, parecia completamente chocada.

Eu não escrevi isso!

Mas é a sua letra que está aí! – Rony insistiu. Hermione o fitou, então voltou a observar a carta, atenta.

Não é minha letra. É uma falsificação.

Não é possível! – Rony puxou a carta da mão dela, aproximando-a dos olhos, virando-a do avesso, colocando-a contra a luz, como se verificasse a marca d'água. – Eu conheço sua letra. Não tem como não ser...

Mas não é! – Hermione insistiu. – Você não reparou nos pingos nos "is"?

Rony a encarou como se ela tivesse um parafuso solto. Hermione girou os olhos, suspirando.

Eu não coloco pingos. Eu coloco bolinhas sobre os "is".

Tá brincando! – Rony, agora, com certeza, estava perdido. – Mas... mas se não é a sua letra... como pode...?

Eu sei, é muito parecida. – Hermione puxou novamente a carta das mãos dele, voltando a examiná-la. Foi um trabalho muito bem feito, quase não se nota a diferença... Bem, suponho que se essa carta é falsa, a da Profª. McGonagall também é. Provavelmente foram feitas pela mesma pessoa...

Mas quem? – Rony perguntou. – Quem se daria a todo esse trabalho, só para nos trancar numa sala?

Hermione arregalou os olhos, como sempre fazia quando uma idéia vinha à sua cabeça. Ela sorriu, como se tudo fizesse sentido em sua cabeça. Podia fazer na dela, mas Rony continuava perdido do mesmo jeito.

Você não imagina quem possa ter sido? Pense um pouco, Rony...

Ele bufou, impaciente. Quem seria tão estúpido a ponto de fazer aquela sacanagem com eles? Quem se daria à todo aquele trabalho? Quem... espera um pouco...

__

"E se for algo importante, Rony? É melhor você abrir logo."

"Você vai?"

"Você sabe que a Hermione sempre tem as suas razões para fazer até as coisas mais estranhas..."

Os olhos de Rony também se arregalaram e os punhos dele se fecharam instantaneamente.

Harry! – ele gritou subitamente. – Harry Potter, aquele desgraçado! Era por isso que ele estava tão esquisito... era por isso...

Hermione riu. Rony não conseguiu entender como ela podia rir daquilo.

Harry... – ela ainda sorria. – Eu não acredito que ele fez isso...

Eu é que não acredito mesmo! – Rony retrucou. – Aquele intrometido, por que ele não se preocupa com os próprios problemas?

Houve uma nova pausa. Rony logo percebeu o que ela significava, pelo olhar significativo que Hermione lhe lançou.

O.k., Mione... – ele admitiu, interpretando os pensamentos dela. Sabia que ela deveria estar pensando nos "problemas do Harry", aos quais Rony se referiu sem raciocinar. – Mas você vai ter que concordar que dessa vez ele foi longe demais!

Ela riu mais uma vez.

Talvez um pouco. Mas ele fez isso porque se preocupa com a gente. Pelo menos agora sabemos que ele não nos esqueceu mesmo estando tão distante...

Você quer dizer...?

Sim, esse jeito esquisito dele de uns tempos pra cá. Bem, hoje ele estava diferente... Veio falar comigo depois da aula de Feitiços, e não quis sair logo correndo...

Rony encostou a cabeça à parede, encarando o teto. O sol brilhava por detrás de algumas nuvens, que pintavam branco no azul claro do céu. No entanto, Rony ainda estava furioso com Harry. Ele não deveria ter feito aquilo, não tinha o direito!

Ah, quando eu o encontrar... Ele vai se ver comigo!

E deve encontrá-lo logo. – Hermione deixou o corpo escorregar, quase deitando-se ao chão. – Aposto como vai ser ele que vai vir aqui nos destrancar, e aposto também que ele vai entrar por aquela porta ali... – ela apontou a porta. - ...para verificar se nós dois não nos matamos aqui dentro.

Rony riu. Aquilo era bem a cara do Harry mesmo.

Vou pregar um susto nele quando aparecer. – Rony disse num certo tom selvagem. Hermione o encarou, seu pensamento em algo totalmente diferente do assunto da conversa.

Rony...

__

Eu podia ficar feio só perdido

Mas com você eu fico muito mais bonito

Mais esperto

Que foi? – ele perguntou distraído, fitando a porta, provavelmente ainda imaginando maneiras cruéis de dar o troco em Harry.

Por que você acreditou naquela carta? – Hermione disparou. Rony se virou para ela, intrigado. – Por que veio aqui se encontrar comigo?

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes, Rony sério como nunca.

Ora, não está óbvio, Mione?

Não está óbvio para mim. Eu quero que você diga.

Rony sorriu, um sorriso irônico. Estreitou os olhos para ela.

Pois eu não vou dizer, Hermione. – ele disse sério. – Você sabe muito bem porquê. Todo mundo sabe. Até Harry, que provavelmente foi quem escreveu essa carta idiota aí. – ele indicou a carta com os olhos, para depois completar, aborrecido: – E eu caí direitinho...

Hermione suspirou.

Rony, por que você faz isso?

Faço o quê?

É tão teimoso... por que você insiste em... em...

Repetir os mesmos erros?

Hermione arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar que ele tivesse mesmo dito aquilo. Rony sorriu tristemente.

É como eu sou. – ele emendou. – Você sabe isso também.

Silêncio. Rony desviou os olhos, abaixando-os, brincando com uma linha solta de sua camisa. Parecia estar reunindo coragem para dizer algo.

Você vai dizer que não adianta pedir desculpas, não é? – ele falou chateado. – Quer dizer, de que adianta, se amanhã vou errar de novo, não? É fácil fazer as coisas erradas e pedir desculpas... Você está certa, Mione. Nós temos que ficar longe um do outro, nunca daria certo mesmo... quase dois anos e meio, e nada deu certo. Sabe, está pior ficando perto de você... está sendo mais difícil. Harry teve boa intenção quando nos juntou aqui... mas ele, assim como eu, não entende que acabou _mesmo. _Não dá pra remendar os cacos... Quando a gente sair daqui, eu prometo que vou parar de te importunar, o.k.?

Hermione estava pasma. Rony tinha dito aquelas coisas? _Rony? _Deveria ser uma miragem. Rony não diria aquilo. Não em sã consciência. Mas ele continuava ali, em silêncio, mexendo no fio solto da camisa, parecendo ainda mais miserável do que antes. E Hermione percebeu... percebeu que, talvez, ele tivesse amadurecido. Que talvez ele já não fosse o mesmo Rony de antes.

Rony... – ela puxou o rosto dele, segurando-o pelo queixo. Os olhos de Rony pareciam sem vida. – Rony... não importa. Sabe, não importa mais nada disso. Dane-se tudo. Eu sinto sua falta. Essa é a verdade. Eu não quero que pare de me importunar... – eles riram juntos. – E também não quero que se afaste de mim, que vá embora... Eu quero ficar com você.

__

E podia estar tudo agora dando errado pra mim

Mas com você

Dá certo

Ele mal podia acreditar que estivesse ouvindo aquelas palavras. Mas Hermione estava ali, à sua frente, dizendo tudo aquilo, e Rony sentiu uma coisa muito boa e quente inundando sua alma. Era quase como um sonho, mas o melhor de tudo é que era verdade.

Não diga que "nada deu certo". – Hermione pediu. – Deu certo sim. Nós podemos dar certo... Por favor, não desista...

__

Por isso não vá embora

Por isso não me deixe nunca, nunca mais

Ela observou Rony ali, fitando-a com um meio sorriso tímido, quase temeroso de que não fosse real. Hermione acariciou o rosto dele, depois passou os dedos lentamente por seus lábios.

Eu não vou desistir... – ele murmurou. – Mas você promete também que não vai desistir? Que não vai mais me deixar?

Ela assentiu, também sorrindo timidamente, ainda contemplando-o. Rony se virou para ficar de frente a ela, produzindo um ruído de tecido sendo arrastado. Ele segurou a mão dela que ainda estava em seu rosto, beijando-a.

__

Por isso não vá, não vá embora

Por isso não me deixe nunca, nunca mais

Foi Hermione que tomou a iniciativa. Ela aproximou lentamente seu rosto do de Rony, fechando os olhos, e tocou seus lábios com carinho. Ele, por sua vez, permitiu que ela fizesse o que quisesse no início, divertindo-se. Somente apreciando o momento. Hermione ainda tocava seu rosto com sua mão quente e macia, e Rony não podia imaginar nada melhor no mundo do que aquela sensação, naquele instante. Os lábios dela ainda tocavam os seus delicadamente, até que Rony resolveu que era seu momento de agir.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos da mão direita nos cabelos dela, apertando muito sensivelmente sua nuca, aproximando-a ainda mais. Intensificou o beijo, os dois roçaram as línguas uma na outra, riram prazerosamente com os lábios colados por um instante, então Rony colocou sua mão esquerda na cintura dela, puxando-a ainda mais. Era incrível como sua mão se encaixava perfeitamente nas curvas de Hermione. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia tão bem, tão feliz, com a mente tão limpa, tão tranqüila, sabendo que nada mais importava a não ser eles dois.

__

Eu podia estar sofrendo caído por aí

Mas com você eu fico muito mais feliz

Mais desperto

Hermione, naquele instante, mal podia acreditar que tinha passado tanto tempo longe de Rony, evitando-o, quando o que mais queria era que ficar o mais próxima dele possível. Beijando-o, ficava difícil lembrar porque tinham brigado, ou qual era o motivo de ter ficado tão magoada, ou qualquer outra coisa. Na realidade, Hermione nem conseguia _pensar_ naquele momento. Ela só conseguia sentir toda aquela corrente de emoções, e sabia que era maravilhoso demais estar com Rony Weasley novamente.

Sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura, começando a descer, languidamente. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, mas ela acabou permitindo que a mão dele atingisse sua coxa e a apertasse por cima da saia, porque a sensação era ótima. Enroscou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para trás, puxando-o para si. Começou a sentir o peso do corpo de Rony quando ele a fez deitar-se, delicadamente, no chão. Ela sentiu o chão gelado e duro contra as costas, ao mesmo tempo que, sobre si, estava o corpo quente e suado de Rony. Mas, por incrível que parecesse, isso não era nada incômodo, pelo contrário, era maravilhoso... O beijo não parava, e Hermione estava começando a ficar sem fôlego. O peso do corpo de Rony sobre si a deixou sem ar, mas não ousou reclamar. Nem podia, porque estava adorando tudo aquilo que acontecia.

__

Eu podia estar agora sem você

Mas eu não quero

Não quero

A sensação que Rony sentia era indescritível. Era como se o céu estivesse se abrindo depois de uma longa tempestade, e o sol se mostrasse para ele, com um horizonte límpido à sua frente. Era como tomar um banho gelado e refrescante depois de um dia muito quente de verão. Era como sentir o vento bater em sua face em alta velocidade. Mas tudo isso não descrevia nem um pouquinho daquela sensação. Era uma liberdade incrível e, ao mesmo tempo, sufocante. Era uma loucura intensa, e uma alegria sem limites. Era a maravilhosa sensação de ter Hermione novamente em seus braços, a garota que ele amava mais que tudo na vida. Era tudo que ele poderia desejar.

Sua mão direita, depois de depositar delicadamente a cabeça de Hermione no chão, deslizou depressa e ansiosa para a barriga dela, onde achou rapidamente uma brecha, tocando-a, sentindo sua pele macia e quente. Sem pensar, ele começou a desabotoar lentamente a blusa dela. Hermione suspirou, um suspiro de felicidade, e murmurou entre o beijo, um sorriso de prazer em seus lábios:

Isso é loucura... alguém pode aparecer... e se...

Hermione, pare de ser tão certinha... pelo uma vez na vida, por favor? – ele pediu com a voz pastosa, enquanto abria outro botão, apertando com avidez a barriga dela. – Além disso... ninguém vai aparecer... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, beijando-a no pescoço. – Estamos trancados, esqueceu?

Ela riu, um riso despreocupado e leve. Hermione, então, puxou Rony pela nuca, e seus rostos estavam tão contíguos, que ele conseguia enxergar o castanho dos olhos dela, gradualmente tornando-se mais claros... havia desejo dentro deles...

__

Por isso não vá embora

Por isso não me deixe nunca, nunca mais

Hermione, se estivesse pensando direito, teria certeza que perdera completamente a sanidade. Não acreditava que pudesse estar a ponto de fazer o que queria fazer, mas estava, e era tudo o que mais desejava no mundo. Queria Rony, e ele a queria também. Amava Rony, e sabia que ele era a pessoa certa. Ele voltou a beijá-la, ainda mais ardentemente, depois de algum tempo contemplando-a, admirando-a. Hermione sentia uma torrente de sensações indescritíveis... Era incrível... Ela apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu... completamente... intensamente...

__

Por isso não vá, não vá embora

Por isso não me deixe nunca, nunca mais

O mundo era só deles. O mundo só era eles.

E nada mais tinha importância.

FIM

Música: "Não vá embora", Marisa Monte/ Arnaldo Antunes.


End file.
